


How do I tell him I love him?

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is me writing a poem to my bf, pure fluff, this is sorta my real life ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: Megatron gives his young friend advice on how to write out her feelings.
Relationships: Nightwing/Quickstrike, OC/OC, megatron/optimus
Kudos: 6





	How do I tell him I love him?

"I can't do this. I don't know _how._ "

"What is so confusing about this? It's only three words."

"I can't say it."

"Can you write it?" Nightwing looked up from smothering herself in a pillow, and blinked.

"Maybe? I mean, you have taught me the basics about writing..." Megatron chuckled.

"I don't want you to write an essay, try writing a poem. Let your emotions flow through you as you write." Nightwing sighed. 

"Fine."

_Like petals falling off a rose,_

_The end is near,_

_Confidence just out of reach,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_and the rose looses more and more petals,_

_until it is dead._

Megatron hummed.

"I don't think is the right vibe to go with." Nightwing huffed.

"That's how I'm feeling!"

"Try feeling a little more positive."

_A seed,_

_forever growing,_

_planted since I was born._

_A tulip,_

_Grown for you_ _alone,_

_Ready for you to pick,_

_Ready for you to cherish,_

_And ready to say: I love you_

Megatron smiled.

"Perfect. You know, that's how I told Optimus that I loved him for the first time."

"Really?" Megatron sent a warm smile at his anxious, worried and young friend.

"Yes."


End file.
